


No More Dancing Around

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [46]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Asking Out, Christmas Eve, F/M, First Kiss, Hidden Feelings, Mistletoe, christmas gifts, magical mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: She knows he likes her, but he hasn't been able to do anything about it. He knew that she worked tonight because he had something to do with it. With a little help from some magic and friends, will they finally confess their feelings? COMPLETE
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Series: Interstellar Novella [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/590830
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29
Collections: Fairest's Secret Santa Drabble Exchange 2019





	No More Dancing Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcal/gifts).



> A/N: Merry Christmas Eve, everyone! This is the drabble that I wrote for The Fairest of the Rare's Secret Santa Drabble Exchange. We submitted a selection of pairings, tropes, prompts, squicks, and kinks to be paired off with someone who would be willing to write something along those lines. My giftee is mcal and I hope she enjoys this little tale that I was able to write for her within her wishlist. 
> 
> Title: No More Dancing Around  
> Rating: K  
> Pairing: Themione  
> Summary: She knows he likes her, but he hasn't been able to do anything about it. He knew that she worked tonight because he had something to do with it. With a little help from some magic and friends, will they finally confess their feelings? COMPLETE
> 
> Grammarly was my main beta for this piece. My alphas helped me to come up with my title. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this little drabble and have a very Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Theo stood outside Java Sweets with a small gift bag in his hands. His palms were sweaty, and his heart was running a million miles a minute. It was Christmas Eve, and this was the last place on Earth he had expected to be. He should be at his parents' house getting ready to celebrate the holiday, but there was a particular barista that was working tonight that he had taken quite a liking to. His hope now was that he would find out if she felt the same way.

Luckily for him, Draco had assured him that Hermione would be working tonight. That was one of the perks to being best friends with the Manager of the coffee shop; he could rearrange the schedule to guarantee that she would be the only person working the front just before the shop closes.

He looked through the front window and spotted her behind the counter. She looked beautiful, but then again, she always looked beautiful. Taking a deep breath, Theo pushed his nerves to the side and made his way into the coffee shop, tucking the gift bag behind his back.

As he made his way across the shop to the front counter, he realized that they were the only two people in the shop. "Perfect," he mumbled under his breath.

Taking a seat at the empty stool near the cash register, Theo placed the present on the stool beside him and waited for Hermoine to notice him. As she turned in his direction, a surprised smile pulled at the corner of her lips.

"Hey stranger," she cheered, leaning on the counter in front of him. "What are you doing here? It's Christmas Eve, shouldn't you be at some extravagant Nott family Christmas party?"

"I probably should be, but I didn't think it was fair that Draco scheduled you to work tonight. So I thought you could use some company," Theo replied, flashing her his sparkly pearly whites.

Hermione giggled softly. "I do appreciate the company so close to closing time. It gets lonely at the end of the day after a busy day and the end of the night is ridiculously slow. How did you know I was scheduled to work?"

Theo worried his lip as he attempted to come up with an answer that wouldn't lead to any suspicion. After a moment, he came up with the perfect excuse. "The Malfoys always attend the Nott family Christmas party. He mentioned it when I asked him why he wasn't working."

"Oh, I see," Hermione replied, nodding her head slowly. She couldn't help smiling as she watched him bury himself with little white lies about how he knew she was working tonight. She always found him so cute when he was nervous. Maybe tonight, he'd finally work up the nerve to ask her out. It wasn't like he hadn't tried a million times but always chickened out. That was when the idea struck her.

With glance up at the mistletoe hanging above the store entryway, Hermione cast an enchantment on it, in hopes that she could get them both trapped under it by the end of her shift. She looked up at the clock on the wall and smiled — only five more minutes.

"Since you couldn't make it to any Christmas parties tonight, I thought the least I could do was bring you a little gift," Theo said, carding a hand nervously through his hair as he picked the present up off the stool and set it on the counter, sliding it towards Hermione.

"You didn't have to do that," Hermione replied, blushing softly. She opened the gift and discovered fuzzy socks in her favorite color. "Oh, Theo. They are lovely. Thank you so much." She reached over the counter and hugged him. "My shift is just about over. Walk me to my car?"

"Of course," Theo replied with a smile.

As she rounded the counter, he offered her his arm, which she took happily, and the pair made their way to the door. As Theo attempted to open the door, he noticed that he couldn't get it open. He looked up above them and realized what was stopping them. Hermione followed his gaze and smiled.

"Mistletoe," they whispered in unison. As their eyes met, Theo leaned his face down and pressed his lips into hers. Hermione pressed up on tiptoes and kissed him back.

They felt the tingle of the magic release them as they pulled apart slowly. Theo smiled down at her. "Hermione, will you be my date to the Nott family Christmas party?"

"I'd love to," she whispered, pressing up on her toes to kiss him once more.


End file.
